Se
by Anne L. Mouton
Summary: Provocações, palavras maliciosas ao pé do ouvido e um dia Remus descobre que está apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Yaoi, lemon, POV. COMPLETA!
1. Capítulo 1

**Se**

Eu tive um sonho uma vez. Nesse sonho você lutava ao meu lado em uma guerra sem fim de ilusões e mentiras. Depois dessa noite eu nunca mais me deitei sem pensar em você.

**oOoOo**

No início eu nem olhava direito pra você. Sempre que estávamos juntos não passávamos de amigos, irmãos e companheiros. Mas depois de um tempo as provocações começaram, nem me lembro ao certo quando, só sei que teve lugar de repente, sem avisar ou qualquer coisa.

Depois disso eu comecei a olhar você, ficava vermelho quando, durante os intervalos, você sussurrava em meus ouvidos ou então me esbarrava, tomando o cuidado de sempre deixar nossos lábios a uma ínfima distância. Era sempre assim e você nunca se cansava. Até mesmo quando eu dizia palavras irritadas você me vinha com um sorriso, tão doce que era impossível resistir.

Foi esse sorriso que ofuscou meus sonhos, dando um brilho diferente e melancólico às minhas noites mal dormidas. Depois desse sonho, nunca mais tive paz. Acabei sucumbindo ao seu irresistível charme, como tantos outros fizeram antes.

E você sempre fazia questão de mostrar que sabia dessa minha paixão resguardada, como se pudesse ler minha mente ou soubesse ver meus sonhos. Bem, talvez você pudesse, pois estava em todos eles.

O mais incrível é que eu jamais cogitei a possibilidade de estar com você realmente. Meus sonhos me diziam tudo que eu sempre quis, mas nunca minha mente me dizia ser possível. E sempre que você me provocava com gestos e palavras eu negava aquilo que ardia dentro de mim.

Depois de um certo tempo essas provocações começaram a ficar sérias. Já não eram tão inocentes, tinham um certo charme e sensualidade que, em você, era tão natural. Você sabe... É e sempre foi o mais bonito da escola, capaz de deixar qualquer um suspirando. Ah... Nunca soube dizer realmente se era seu jeito misterioso e despreocupado, ou se era aquele ar rebelde com a franja a esconder-lhe os olhos... Acho mais que era tudo. Tudo em você seria capaz de me fazer perder a cabeça.

Eu comecei a ter sonhos mais quentes também, mas nunca chegava até o fim com você. Por quê? Não sei dizer, só sei que eu acordava vermelho, arfando e gemendo durante a noite... E você pensava que era apenas um pesadelo. 'Coitado, sempre tendo pesadelos.', lembro de ter ouvido de você uma vez, quando conversava com Potter em uma tarde. Mas você no fundo sabia que era você e só você que fazia aquilo comigo.

Assim foi... As provocações verbais e gestuais viraram toques nada inocentes que com o tempo foram se tornando mais indiscretos. Todos já reparavam e comentavam sobre sua repentina adoração por mim, o que na visão alheia era realmente perturbador. Nunca me acharam merecedor de sua atenção, quanto mais de seu amor.

Mas você nunca se importou realmente com essas pessoas e deixava seus gestos o levarem por um caminho sem volta. Você me tocava de formas que conseguiam me deixar sem graça e sempre me olhava como se me despisse. Como eu podia resistir a isso?

Sua conquista não falhou, mas eu ainda tinha receios. Sempre os tive, fosse por ser quem eu era, fosse por sermos tão distintos ou talvez porque éramos iguais. E mesmo quando você me vinha dizendo: 'Você tem que largar a mão do não', nem assim eu me livrava de meus medos e inseguranças para estar com você.

As coisas então foram se tornando mais explicitas entre nós, de modo que falávamos sobre isso abertamente e sabíamos das opiniões um do outro. O primeiro convite seu foi lançado, mas eu não o aceitei, ainda queria pensar, queria me perder nos sonhos com você, antes de transformá-los em realidade. Como eu disse, jamais achei que pudesse acontecer.

Mas mesmo assim você insistia. Brigava comigo, quando eu impunha condições e colocava empecilhos no caminho. 'Só dizer sim ou não, mas você adora um se...', pra você podia ser simples assim, mas para mim era muito mais que um sim ou um não.

E lá estava eu, sentado no imenso banco da Grifinória, durante o jantar, quando você e Potter sentaram-se junto a mim, molhados da chuva fina de início de inverno que encharcava o campo de Quadribol. Eu não ousei levantar meus olhos e correr o risco de encontrar os seus, mas sorri amigável e continuei a comer.

-Está esfriando... – Lembro-me de Potter comentar. Você concordou e se esticou por cima de mim para alcançar uma travessa que nem ao menos estava longe... Mas mesmo assim você fez questão de esbarrar em mim e novamente confundir nossas respirações.

Meu rosto imediatamente se esquentou, adquirindo uma coloração avermelhada, enquanto eu ficava de boca aberta, bobamente olhando meu garfo suspenso. Potter me chamou a atenção, rindo de minha distração, mas você sabia ser o provocador dela, por isso apenas me sorria malicioso.

Depois desse jantar você me chamou, fomos até uma sala vazia e novamente me fez o convite. Eu o acusei de estar apenas brincando comigo, mas você me respondeu sério: 'Eu levo a sério, mas você disfarça'. Eu disfarço? Talvez... Eu sabia de toda sua paixão, mas preferia meus sonhos.

Naquela noite você me roubou um beijo, me deixando sem fôlego só de sentir sua língua na minha e seus braços fortes rodeando minha cintura. Mas eu o afastei, perturbado demais com as batidas aceleradas do meu coração. Saí correndo daquela sala e ficamos um bom tempo sem nos falarmos.

Ah... Talvez tenha sido a estupidez maior da minha vida. Durante dias eu sofri por não falar com você. Mas ainda assim preferia meus sonhos e certezas a me jogar de cabeça naquela relação maluca que você propunha.

Potter tentava abrir meus olhos, me dizendo sempre que eu era certinho demais e deixava de viver. Mas eu preferia não ouvir meu amigo. E o tempo foi passando. Voltamos a nos falar, mas as provocações acabaram. Nossas conversas e palavras trocadas com malícia se foram, nunca mais brincamos e implicamos um com o outro. Mas os sonhos ficaram.

Agora eu abro os olhos na escuridão, segurando um papel em minhas mãos, manchado de lágrimas. Eu leio e releio, sem acreditar de fato que o momento é real. Mas é, dessa vez não é sonho.

**oOoOo**

Nesse dia James veio correndo até mim. Era inverno e o Natal se aproximava, como sempre você não tinha voltado pra casa para passar as festas e eu acabei ficando com você e James na Escola. O castelo era apenas uma pedra fria naquela imensidão branca dos jardins e eu mais frio ainda.

-Remus, Sirius me pediu que te entregasse essa carta... Ele disse que se após ler você quiser falar com ele, deve ir até a sala da primeira vez. Não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas ele disse que você saberia o que fazer. – Eu, bobamente sorri e peguei o envelope das mãos de Potter. Esperei que ele saísse da sala comunal para abri-lo e só então manchar o pergaminho e sua caligrafia em tinta com minhas lágrimas.

A sala da primeira vez fora a mesma onde ele me beijara no ano anterior, em nosso sexto ano. Hoje, já um ano mais velho, a tentação subitamente se tornou muito maior e eu não podia mais conter a paixão.

-Ah Sirius... Por que faz isso comigo? – Eu sorrio, leio mais uma vez o bilhete e volto a sorrir em meio às lágrimas.

Era uma poesia. Uma poesia que você me fez, relatando o que sentia e o que pensava. E eu sabia o que tinha que fazer quando li o que veio escrito junto à composição.

'_Você disse que não sabe se não  
Mas também não tem certeza que sim  
Quer saber?  
Quando é assim  
Deixa vir do coração  
Você sabe que eu só penso em você  
Você diz que vive pensando em mim  
Pode ser  
Se é assim  
Você tem que largar a mão do não  
Soltar essa louca, arder de paixão  
Não há como doer pra decidir  
Só dizer sim ou não  
Mas você adora um se..._

Eu levo a sério, mas você disfarça  
Você me diz à beça e eu nessa de horror  
E me remete ao frio que vem lá do sul  
Insiste em zero a zero e eu quero um a um  
Sei lá o que te dá, não quer meu calor  
São Jorge, por favor, me empresta o dragão  
Mais fácil aprender japonês em braile  
Do que você decidir se dá ou não.

_Remus... Eu sei que você é um cabeça dura indeciso, mas eu sou teimoso e só desisto se você me disser que não. É a última chance, se ainda me quiser eu estou naquela sala onde roubei um beijo seu no ano passado, venha até aqui. Se não, pode rasgar a carta e eu nunca mais te perturbarei com isso._

_Te amo._

_Sirius._

Como recusar um convite desses? Meu coração pulava por antecipação e eu sentia um irresistível frio na espinha que me acompanhou durante todo o caminho, até a sala onde ele me esperava.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Fic de presente de aniversário atrasado pra Narcisa... Minha primushka querida!

Bom, tem mais um capítulo com lemon e acaba!

Bjus pessual...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Se – Capítulo 2**

Remus mal podia conter o coração quando parou de frente à porta da sala. Saber que Sirius estava ali dentro esperando por si era uma emoção muito grande, ainda mais sabendo o que fariam. Tocou a madeira, ainda incerto sobre o que fazer e sem ousar entrar.

Ficara tanto tempo ali, que se esquecera do que pensava. Nada mais fazia sentido, o ano que passou ou suas incertezas eram apenas bobagens. Então resolvera entrar. Sirius estava sentado no parapeito de uma enorme janela. Do lado de fora nevava e o garoto parecia contar os flocos de neve que caíam.

A sala era feita para eles, tapetes fofos no chão, com almofadas macias, uma lareira acesa e um ambiente nem claro nem escuro demais. Remus deu dois passos para dentro do local e a porta se fechou, trancando-a por dentro. Black virou o rosto, então, encarando-o com um olhar ansioso, sua mão nervosamente tirou a franja lisa dos olhos.

– Sirius... – O garoto atendeu ao nome e andou até Remus, segurando suas mãos com carinho e incerteza ainda. Agora as respirações se confundiam novamente, mas os lábios ainda tremiam levemente como se a esperar o primeiro passo do outro. – Me perdoe...

Aquele sussurro bastou para que Black vencesse o último espaço entre eles e tomasse os lábios do outro em um beijo rápido, porém quente. Remus pode sentir seus joelhos fraquejarem, mas abraçou-se ao outro, colando os corpos quentes, envoltos em paixão.

– Desculpe...

– Não peça... Não importa agora. – Os lábios apressados novamente se encontraram, deixando que as duas línguas travassem uma batalha sem vencedores.

Os braços fortes de Sirius circundaram a cintura de Lupin, trazendo-o mais para perto, enquanto o outro procurava se agarrar ao seu pescoço. E, subitamente, o frio do inverno não era o bastante para esfriar aquela sala.

Sirius tentava recuperar o tempo perdido em um único beijo, passando as mãos apressadas pelas roupas quentes de Lupin. Tirou os casacos, a blusa e botas, beijando com pressa os lábios do garoto menor. Deitaram-se apressados nas almofadas, agarrando um o corpo do outro, com paixão e luxúria.

Black já não usava nada além de sua calça aberta, enquanto Remus via-se apenas de cuecas. Seus corpos arrepiados se avermelhavam com a excitação de fazer algo tão esperado e proibido ao mesmo tempo, já que se alguém ousasse passar por ali poderiam ser descobertos.

– Sirius... Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... – Remus sorriu, permitindo que Black retirasse sua cueca e abocanhasse seu sexo sem hesitar.

O fato de estarem mais velhos agora deixava tudo diferente. O menino lobo não estava mais tão envergonhado como achava que estaria, pelo contrário, sentia-se tão excitado e confiante como em seus sonhos. A diferença maior era que dessa vez chegariam ao fim que ansiavam.

Deixou-se levar pelo outro, sentindo todo o prazer que aquela boca quente o proporcionava, sugando e lambendo sua ereção com tanta paixão e fome. Esperou muito tempo por aquele momento e não queria que acabasse nunca. Seu corpo ansiava por muito mais e quando chegou próximo ao ápice, puxou Black de volta à realidade, ainda arfando.

– Não quero... Que acabe agora. – Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

– Está certo.

Então, o rapaz moreno fez o outro deitar de bruços, enquanto beijava a pele branca e quente que se arrepiava com aquele contato tão íntimo entre os dois.

Os beijos trocados nada mais eram do que juras silenciosas do amor infinito que compartilhavam dentro daquela sala, naquele momento especial de encontro entre os corpos famintos e ansiosos.

Black retirou a calça e a cueca com rapidez e deitou-se de lado, puxando o amante, abraçando-o por trás, enquanto uma de suas pernas deslizava por entre as coxas alvas. Tocou um dos mamilos rosados, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava aquele pescoço, com cheiro delicioso. Remus provocava arrepios apenas com aqueles gemidos baixos e controlados.

– Sirius... Por favor... – o garoto lobo sussurrou beijando a palma da mão do amante. Sequer se moveu, apenas afastou as pernas, dando mais espaço ao outro, para selarem aquele amor.

O pedido não precisava ser proferido, os atos e gemidos falavam por si só, porém as palavras deixavam tudo mais saboroso e o moreno não conteve os lábios quando sugou forte a pele branca de Lupin.

– Com todo o prazer, meu amor...

Sirius tocou a cintura de Remus, enquanto achava a melhor posição. Penetrou lentamente o corpo do amante, sem querer machucá-lo, sem querer feri-lo. Esperou que ele se acostumasse ao volume que o invadia, enquanto ele próprio controlava a excitação crescente, assim como a forte batida de seu coração – como se fosse possível controlar algo naqueles preciosos segundos que precediam o som característico do sexo.

Lupin apertou os olhos e abriu mais as pernas, permitindo instintivamente que o outro garoto começasse a estocá-lo. Ambos os corpos estremeceram juntos, eles agora eram um só, corpo e alma, um ser completo e puro.

As estocadas tornavam-se mais rápidas e os gemidos mais eufóricos. Uma das mãos de Black procurava a mão delicada e alva do lobisomem, apertando firme, como se aquilo fosse extremamente necessário para demonstrar que se amavam. Como se o amor pudesse se esvair no momento em que o prazer atingisse seu ponto máximo e depois se extinguisse.

– Sirius... Hum... – o apelo murmurado arrepiou o moreno, que como única resposta sussurrou um "Eu te amo" no ouvido do amante e estocou mais fundo, preenchendo o interior seu com sua semente, enquanto Remus deixava seus dedos molhados.

Ambos respiraram profundamente por um segundo, estavam cansados. Black deitou-se de costas, puxando o amante para que se virasse e o abraçasse. Por alguns minutos nenhuma palavra foi dita, nenhum som foi ouvido, até um beijo cortar o silêncio.

– Te amo demais.

– Eu também te amo demais... – Sirius respondeu sorrindo.

– Eu adoro o seu sorriso.

– E eu adoro o seu, lobinho.

Ficou mais simples assumirem a paixão. Era inevitável que isso acontecesse e, embora não fosse considerado natural, se tornou algo comum. Sirius e Remus e as brincadeiras no jardim, provocações ao pé do ouvido, abraços, enfim terminaram em beijos quentes, juras de amor e sorrisos.

**FIM!**

**N/A:** Bom, ficou curtinha a fic, mas eu não estou muito acostumada a escrever no ambiente de _Hogwarts_, que dirá com esse casal. Eu comecei a escrever em junho de 2005 para uma amiga minha de fórum, a Narcisa, ela gosta muito do casal e tudo o mais. Estou finalizando, graças aos deuses, antes de junho de 2006 e espero agradar.

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas incríveis que me deixaram vários reviews carinhosos e alguns desesperados também, pedindo que eu atualizasse logo. Minhas sinceras desculpas e agradeço muito que tenham lido e comentado esta fic. Quem sabe eu não penso em fazer outra fic de _Harry Potter_? Dessa vez com calma e sem demoras para atualizar...

Bom, gente, é isso. Obrigada pelo carinho vocês. Beijos e até a próxima.

Anushka.

Ps: Um _obrigada_ mais que especial para minha beta querida, Ilía-chan!


End file.
